Of Time
by Saiya-jin Patricia
Summary: From a year when the Nazis still reigned in Germany, the girl named Resi will soon find herself in a new place, where giant humanoid robots fight wars. But is this world better or worse than the one she left behind?
1. Nazis

Disclaimer: I do not own GW. I do own Theresia Stahl though.  
  
Of Time  
  
By: Saiya-jin Patricia  
  
Summary: Resi is a girl from a time when the Nazis were still plaguing Germany, but then she enters a new place, where giant humanoid robots fight wars. But is the world she's in now better or worse than the one she was in before?  
  
(A/N: This takes place during the series some time after Heero self-destructed.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Theresia Stahl walked down the German streets. The year was 1941, the month, April. Also, to be exact, she wasn't exactly walking. It was more of a sulking along in the shadows at the sides of the street. After all, she had no desire to be caught by those she feared. The Nazis were everywhere. That was the god of this form of Communism: the ever-present Nazis, instilling fear into the bravest of hearts.   
  
Resi reached the place she was headed and peered around the corner. The stone edge of the wall cut into her arm as she crept past it, but she didn't notice. Her focus was set on her goal, the camp ahead. It was a Nazi concentration camp, and her family was in it. Or at least, they had been before. She hadn't seen them in so long... to even be able to look at their faces again, she thought, she would be happy.  
  
With that thought in mind, she ran, her body low to the ground, in the direction of the building where she knew they were. They had to be there, she thought, her thoughts frantic now, and unproven doubts ate away at the faith she had had in their survival.   
  
Pushing away the last gate of barbwire-topped fence, she looked around warily as she neared the building. The camp looked deserted, for some reason. Most of the other camps she had seen on her way here had been completely full. Prisoners of the camps were being killed off because of the lack of room. Not that that was the only reason they were being killed off, but that was one.  
  
Resi saw the smoke rising like vines from the barren earth, and looked away, her hand dropping away from shielding her eyes as she entered the building. She gasped when she saw what was inside. Bodies. People she knew and people she didn't know. She would always remember seeing her parents among them though. And she would always remember the click the gun pointed at the back of her head made before it went off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A boy walked along the uncrowded street. He looked to be a less than eighteen years of age, though if you looked into his eyes you would see that his soul felt much older than that. His braid swung behind him as he walked along, whistling some tune slightly off-key and glancing at shop windows as he passed them by.   
  
Seeing his destination, he walked into the stone/caked mud dwelling and spoke to the person inside.  
  
"Hey Quatre," he said, walking up to the other boy.  
  
"Hello Duo," the boy said, looking up from what he had been reading, "How did it go?"  
  
"It went better than I expected, actually," the boy now known as Duo got a drink from the refrigerator, being that they were in the kitchen, and sat down at the table with the other boy, opening the drink once he sat down. "I'll need to do some repairs on Deathscyth, though. He took some bad hits on his left arm, and I may need to replace the armor there."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Rashid and the others don't find it a problem to do the repairs, and plus, you probably need to go rest anyway."  
  
"Thanks Quatre, I think I may do just that," Duo replied, finishing the drink off in quickly. Throwing the can away, he headed up the stairs to his room.  
  
Duo hadn't gotten half way up the stairs when a disturbed yell was heard outside. Tense worry overtook his features, and he quickly rush back down the steps and out the door, Quatre right in front of him.  
  
What they saw surprised them both. Whereas they were expecting mobile suits attacking or some other anonymous life-threatening thing, they only saw an unconscious girl, lying at the feet of a very disturbed-looking Rashid.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" Duo asked, trying to make sure they weren't seriously missing anything.   
  
"T-this girl, she just..." he railed off, uncertain now, as if they would not believe what he had to say.  
  
"What is it Rashid?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She just... appeared here," Rashid glanced at their faces, catching their surprised looks.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo said, not sure he heard him correctly.  
  
"There was nothing here one second, and she was here the next!" Rashid said.  
  
"Are you sure she wasn't already here? Maybe you just imagined it." Duo said, doubtful that the girl would just have appeared out of thin air.  
  
Quatre, meanwhile, walked over to the girl and knelt beside her. There was a little blood matting a lock of her hair together on the back of her head, but she had a pulse and was breathing slowly but steadily. Quatre brought the injury to the other's attention and they helped him move the girl inside. Once there, they could give her some form of medical attention.  
  
(A/N: Ok, that's chapter one. I'm trying to make this as original as possible and I don't think this idea's been done before, though it might have been. Anyways, tell me what ya think and whether or not I should continue. Also, I was thinking about adding another OC in with where Heero and Trowa are. I'm thinking about making her from a time about right after the New World (America) was discovered. Your opinions, comments, and constructive criticism will be much appreciated. Feel free to tell me about any other stories with OCs in them. If you're an author, and you review, I will look at your stories and may or may not review them, depending on how much I like them. Sorry for the god of all authors notes here, btw. Ja ne.) 


	2. Pirates

Disclaimer: I do not own GW. I do own Theresia Stahl and Eliza Alderman.  
  
Of Time  
  
By: Saiya-jin Patricia  
  
A/N: Okay, Trowa and Catherine are brother and sister in this, because I didn't think it'd be right to pair the guy up with someone who calls her his brother.  
  
Last chapter: Resi, a girl from Nazi Germany, saw that her entire family had been murdered and felt the click of the gun on the back of her head. Now Rashid has seen a girl appear in front of him, and Duo and Quatre are giving the girl medical attention.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eliza Alderman.  
  
That was the only name he knew her by, anyway.   
  
That was the only name anyone had ever known her by. Anyone alive, that is.  
  
At the moment, previously mentioned person was currently trying to single-handedly tie up the sails on their ship. It wasn't much for a ship, more like an oversized boat. It was fast though, and not as conspicuous as some pirate ships were.   
  
"Would you give me a 'and wit this a'ready?" one Eliza Alderman said to him, finally losing her grip on patience.   
  
He, Peter Goodfellow, was far from what his last name implied. He had been a pirate for years, as had Eliza. She had been a part of the crew longer than he had, however, and that was saying something, since he had been there for twelve years.  
  
"Coming, yer highness," he said with a sarcastic bow. Seeing the glare her dark eyes were shooting his way, he made to help her with the sails. It was then that an enormous wave struck the ship and she lost her grip as her look turned to panic.   
  
She fell into the water with a splash that went unheard as her name was called out by several of her friends and companions and waves rushed over her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa Barton, also known as Nanashi, or No-name, to some of his past acquaintances, was currently carrying out the laborious task of... feeding the lions.  
  
Well, he didn't think it was laborious, but some people would. He actually liked the job, as he could relate with being stuck in a cage. His cage was not made of bars. It was the human race itself; the center of it's own problems. If it didn't exist, neither would his only current occupation aside from the circus. Being a Gundam pilot.   
  
He pushed the thought aside, not wanting to think about it at the moment. He had more important things to do, like taking care of that other pilot. He had just self-destructed like that... images flashed across his mind of the incident, and he pushed that thought aside as well.   
  
The lion had finished eating while he was battling with his own thoughts within his mind, so he picked up the dish (which looked similar to a dog bowl) and put it back in it's proper place before setting off for he and his sister's apartment. He wondered if the other pilot would ever wake up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Fate would have it, Eliza would not wake up in a soft, comfy bed with servants ready to await her every want and need. Nope, she awoke to feeling as though the strongest man in the world had just hit her in the gut with a two by four. With that mental image in her mind, she felt as though she had slipped off the two by four and opened her eyes just in time to see the pile of leaves she had just landed face-first in.   
  
Letting out a mumbled grunt of some sort to let the world know how bad of a mood she was currently in, she rolled over and opened her eyes, reaching a hand up to rub her more than a little sore nose. Then she froze. There were not supposed to be trees in the middle of the ocean. Nor was she supposed to fall from an unknown height, hit a tree limb that wasn't supposed to be there, and then fall into a pile of leaves.  
  
She sat up and shivered as a cool breeze let her know that she was still soaked in the water she had fallen into. She wondered what had happened. Maybe she had hit her head too hard, been knocked unconscious, and been dropped out of a hot air balloon by someone she had robbed before. Yeah right, she thought, laughing quietly to herself, and an inter-dimensional portal opened up and took me to another world. Laughing a little harder at the second thought, she quieted suddenly when she had had a look around herself.  
  
Looking at the leaves and trees around her, she noticed that they seemed to be the wrong color... too bright... too colorful... they looked wrong altogether, as though they had been drawn by an artist or something. In fact, that's exactly what they look like... she could feel her heart speed up and the adrenaline racing through her system. That was impossible... she reached for a leaf beside her, feeling it beneath fingers that didn't look normal. Pulling her knees up underneath her, she cupped the leaf in both of her hands and looked at it in wonder, her aching abdomen and nose all but forgotten.   
  
The leaf looked more detailed the closer it was to her eyes. Holding it at her arms length, she looked at it again, but this time it looked just like a drawing. It was at this time that she noticed other things that had been unfocused up to this point in her line of vision. People, going about their daily business. It looked like a painting one of her friends that owned a transport ship had once showed her. What had he called it? A circus? She had never been to one, although she had friends that had been to them before.   
  
Leaning against a certain tree she had been mentally cursing up to about a minute ago, she stood up shakily and started walking in the direction of the people. Objects seemed to jump around and she was feeling very disoriented. Staring at the ground in front of her, trying to focus on it, to make it seem more real, what she didn't see was the boy who happened to be walking nearby.  
  
That is, until she nearly ran into him.  
  
Accursed feet. Accursed trees. Accursed weird worlds!  
  
A/N:  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
cocowinterdeathangel: Thanks for reviewing and for the pirate idea! I hope you like how I portrayed my pirate character (I had to go online and search for pirate names to pick one out!). You get the "You-Were-The-First-Reviewer-For-This-Story" Award! Please come again!  
  
nuit*nothing: Thanks for your review, ideas, and complements. You get the "Longest-Review-That-I-Got-Before-Posting-Chapter-Two" Award!  
  
I hope everyone is enjoying the fic. Next time, You'll see everyone's reactions to whatever situation I may put them in. (*evil laughter*) *cough* Anyway, you can review if you think this chapter was good enough. If not, you can still review... Flame me even, if you want to... It was kinda chilly over here anyway. So, review (or not, it doesn't matter ;_; {j/k}), tell me what ya think, and I may review for one of your stories or something... Ja ne. 


	3. A Little of Both

Disclaimer: I do not own GW. I do own Theresia Stahl and Eliza Alderman and the idea for this story.  
  
Of Time  
  
By: Saiya-jin Patricia  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Warmth. Usually a first thought when you start to wake up in the morning, unless you have a walking alarm clock that pulls the covers off your bed every morning, but that's bedside the point. Anyways, just when you're starting to wake up, you feel warm and your mind is comfortably foggy from sleep. Then you open your eyes and find that you're not in your bed, you're in a place you've never seen before and things look like they came off of a cartoon.*   
  
And then... you remember. Things you never, ever wanted to remember that had happened. You look around, hoping, wanting proof that it was all a dream. These were the thoughts that were racing through Resi's mind when the door to the room she was in opened and a teenage boy with a braid (though she didn't really notice the braid until later) came through with a tray of food.  
  
He looked like he was about to say something along the lines of "Oh, you're awake," but seemed to have second thoughts due to her expression. She felt tears brimming at the corners of her eyes and the boy said something she didn't quite understand in a slightly panicked, slightly worried voice. She pulled the soft covers closer around her before burying her face in them. A few moments later she felt a hesitant hand patting her back softly.  
  
The world was a horrible, evil place. She felt so hopeless because she felt there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eliza felt her shoulder brush past someone. In the same moment she brought her head up to see who it was, a tree root "conveniently" got in the way of her feet and she fell towards the ground.  
  
Now, in romance stories and such, some dashing young man would be bound to catch the dazzling young maiden, but never in Eliza Alderman's case. She fell to the ground, scraping her hands and knees (she was wearing her favorite pair of cutoff loose jean shorts) adding to the injuries she already had from falling into and landing in a tree limb and a pile of leaves, in that order.  
  
"Aw, blood heck, why me?" she asked to nothing in particular while adding a few more expletives directed at whatever gods of fate that were responsible for her new cuts and bruises.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a monotone voice behind her. She could tell it was a guy's without even looking around.  
  
"Just bloody fine," she said grumpily, sucking on the side of her finger where a sharp rock had left a cut.  
  
Turning around to look at the guy, she saw he had an unusual hairstyle, in that it looked as if it were all combed forward, but he made it look natural.  
  
She rolled onto her back on the ground, looking at the odd sky.  
  
"What's wrong with the sky?" she asked. The way she figured, she was either dreaming or drunk (which wasn't out of the question), so it didn't really matter whether or not she asked questions.  
  
"Are you from Earth?" Oh, now she could pummel 'im for that one.  
  
"No, Mars," she said, sounding deadly serious.  
  
"The sky here is just a mimicry of Earth's sky, which is blue, unlike Mars', which is red."  
  
She gaped at him. She had just been kidding. This guy had to be insane.  
  
"So... how do they get it to stay up there?" she asked curiously... what a weird little dream world.  
  
"It's all computerized..." He was giving her a weird look.  
  
"What's compooterized?" That weird look was still there.  
  
"I think you'd better come with me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what's your name?" Duo asked the girl that was sitting cross-legged in the bed in front of him.  
  
She just stared at him, then cocked her head to the side in a very dog-like way. That is, a very, very, sad, puppy-eyed dog-like way.  
  
She then said something in a language he recognized. It was German. He had wondered before why the Professor had made him learn the language, as it hadn't been used in about a hundred years. The Professor's reason had been that the language might still be used in top secret information and information that was in need of Duo's decoding skills.  
  
He wasn't very good at the spoken language, but he could read it just fine, so he jotted down a couple questions in German on a piece of paper and handed it to her hoping she wasn't illiterate as well... It was simply unheard of for anyone to not know Japanese or English.  
  
Apparently, this girl didn't know either. He wondered why. What kind of circumstances could possibly have accounted for such a thing to happen? The only way for her to not know the language would be for her to have been raised in seclusion. Then there was the whole thing with Rashid saying she just appeared out of thin air... which was just weird.  
  
He found his thoughts disturbed as the girl tentatively offered him the paper back. This is what it translated into:  
  
"What is your name? Theresia Stahl  
  
Where are you from? Germany"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Wow... I sure made Trowa talk a lot.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*No offence to any anime fans, I'm sure some of you go off on your friends every time they say the word "cartoon" when taking about anime. I just don't think anime would have reached Nazi Germany by back then (poor them), I'm not even sure about cartoons, but hey, it's my fic, so now they have... or did ^^;; if that makes any sense. 


End file.
